hurian_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Economy of Huria
, , , | gdp = | gdp rank = (nominal) / (PPP) (2015)}} | growth = 3.7% (2015) | per capita = | sectors = agriculture: 0.7%; industry: 26.8%; services: 72.5% | components = | inflation = 1.2% (2015) | bankrate = | poverty = 2.2% (2015) | gini = 24.3 (2015) | labor = 153.8 million (2015 est.) | occupations = agriculture: 3.5%, industry: 26.7%, services: 69.8% | unemployment = ~0.05% (2015) | average gross salary = ₣20,601.83 / $1,659.83 (2015) | gross median = | average net salary = ₣19,986.41 / $1,610.25 (2015) | net median = | industries = | edbr = 54th | exports = $0 trillion (2015) | export-goods = n/a | export-partners = 47.2% 33.1% 7.6% 5.3% 4.1% | imports = $0 billion (2015) | import-goods = n/a | import-partners = 36.8% 21.8% 17.4% 13.1% 10.9% | FDI = $314.827 billion (2015) | current account = | gross external debt = $171.663 billion (2015) | NIIP = | debt = $257.495 billion; 5.7% of GDP (2015) | deficit = | revenue = $1.897 trillion (2015) | expenses = $1.318 trillion (2015) | aid = | credit = * : AAA (Domestic) AAA (Foreign) AAA (T&C Assessment) Outlook: Stable * : Aaa Outlook: Stable * : AAA Outlook: Stable | reserves = $1.284 trillion (2015) | cianame = hu | spelling = z | usebelowbox = yes or no; default value is "yes"; shows/hides bottom box | presentUS$asdefault = yes or no; default value is "yes"; shows/hides statement about US$ }}The economy of Huria is second largest in the world at $10.517 trillion, and with a GDP (nominal) per capita of $44,986, the 15th largest in the world. The Hurian economy is an autarky, in which the nation has closed off its ports to most countries, and engages in little trade with other nations. The majority of Huria's needs are met at home. This process took some thirty years to fulfill, and has given the nation economic stability, protecting it from the economic balloon effects that rocked the world over the last half-century. Huria is the world's largest arms manufacturer, and a major leader in industrial turnout production. Hurian industries focus on reliablity, ease of production, and longevity. Huria is debt-free, and owes nothing to any other nation in the world. They refuses to offer economic aid to any country, and for most of its history, banned foreign imports from most nations to prevent the possibility of creating debt. To keep the economy afloat, the nation by way its harsh laws, has been able to cut areas deemed unneccessary to the growth of the nation, meaning that while the people are healthy and relatively free of burdensome taxes, working conditions are terrible, and child labor laws are non-existent. The nation has since economic growth of 15.8% in the 1970s, 11% in 1980, 8.8% in the 1990s, and has had constant economic growth of 8.47% since 2000. Refusal to open up the nation's economic infrastructure to foreigners has prevented Huria from becoming overly-dependent on trade like the United States and China. Because of the stability of the economy and the government's oversight, inflation, unemployment, and poverty are practically non-existent. Though this has more to do with the fact that the government will ensure that the unemployed either work or die, even if the conditions and the work are found to be unfavorable to the worker. Thus far, Huria's belief in self-reliance in the economic fields at home have helped it through hard times, and work to ensure that this growth continues well into the future is one of the government's top priorities. Huria has since developed a very powerful economy which has sustained itself on the resources of the home island, and survived events such as the , the , and the more recent . History Post-independence Great Depression 1980s economic boom Recent years Sectors Production industries Electricity, gas and water supply Manufacturing Mining and quarrying Services industries Creative industries Education, health and social work Financial and business services Hotels and restaurants Public administration and defense Real estate and renting activities Tourism Transport, storage and communication Wholesale and retail trade Agriculture Currency Exchange rates Economy by region Economic data Gross Domestic product Poverty Category:Economy of Huria Category:Copyright